


X-Men Evolution: To Love, and To Protect

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adventure, Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance, Sex, Team Bonding, Team as Family, X-Men Evolution References, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: Kitty was high up in a tree outside the mansion, she was happy to have finished high school, starting her life as a young adult was the best thing to happen. After she graduated she remembered someone who was there, everyone was present but she was focused on Logan. Now a few months later he still isn’t back, her long hair flowed in the breeze, she missed him, always hoping to see him again.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character, Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Hank McCoy/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Kitty Pryde, Rogue/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 1





	X-Men Evolution: To Love, and To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Posted up finally, hope you leave support, feel free to leave ideas you want to see as well, thank you readers.

X-Men Evolution/X-Men - All Media Types   
X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)   
Chapter 1 

Kitty was high up in a tree outside the mansion, she was happy to have finished high school, starting her life as a young adult was the best thing to happen. After she graduated she remembered someone who was there, everyone was present but she was focused on Logan. Now a few months later he still isn’t back, her long hair flowed in the breeze, she missed him, always hoping to see him again.

As she closed her eyes she could hear the faint sound of a motorcycle, looking off into the distance she was feeling happy. Hopping down from the tree she made her way to the steps of the mansion and waited, not too long later a motorcycle pulled up. Running to him as he took his helmet off, “Logan! Welcome back,” she tackled him in a hug, feeling him carry her.

“Missed me half-pint?” he asked as she pulled away looking him over, “you look different, like why did you have to leave?” She asked him, and he just replied with “was tying up loose ends, but I won’t leave again don’t worry.” Hugging him again she felt as he stroked her waist long hair, “you really have grown half-pint, are men giving you problems? I’ll deal with them.” 

Laughing she just asked “am I that beautiful?” Taking a seat on his bike leaning back, he picked her up again “too beautiful for your own good half-pint.” Logan could sense and feel her affection for him, he didn’t mind at all, now laying into his chest her scent was even stronger, lavender and flowers. “I’ll take you out later half-pint, we can catch up then, I’m gonna see the Professor.” 

Parting ways he watched her walking away to meet up with the others, everyone would be excited to have him back, and this time for good. Seeing everyone together in the distance hanging out she made her way over. Storm was with Beast coaching the younger students who were playing games and using their abilities. Jean and Scott were just holding each other observing the others.

Nightcrawler and Spyke were testing each other out, while Rogue was with Bobby Drake/Iceman, and everyone saw her running their way. “Guys you won’t like believe it, Logan is like back, and this time for good,” everyone was feeling excited and happy. Deciding to head back to the house, all of them went together, entering they saw the Professor with Logan in the main room.

*Time Skip*  
  


After welcoming him back everyone parted off to do their own things, leaving Kitty and Logan in the main room. She was in a grey tank top and blue jeans, Logan had his jacket covering her up, “want to go for that ride now half-pint.” She was excited to do so, and she was allowed to wear his jacket even though it was a nice day out. Seems he was trying to cover her up from prying eyes who want to look at her.

Walking out together Logan moved his bike that was against the tree, getting on first he waited for Kitty who happily got on. Passing her a helmet he put on his and they were off, arms around his toned abdomen Kitty felt his back muscles. “Too fast for you half-pint?” She just replied “Nope,” they had fun as he raised the speed up, she held him tighter, Kitty felt so safe with him, he was like her Shield and protector.

*Time Skip*

Now in the woods they took a scenic way that connects back and she loved it, taking a break though they stopped where they got a view. The flowing water below she could see the woods and mountains. “Wow this is like cool,” she said feeling her hair blowing behind her, Logan was next to her “yep it sure is half-pint.” Hugging him again she felt his warmth “thanks for this,” he had his arm around her.

“No need to thank me half-pint, let’s head back after a few,” understanding she gave a nod and was smiling. Logan loved her smile, he loved how much she truly trusted him, not afraid to get close, everyone at the Xavier Institute is his family. He would defend them, and her, being away for so long he also noticed she developed more.

Skinny but curvy body, she looked and acted much more mature than before, it’s a sight he’s not used to, coming up behind her he held her by her waist. Laughing she felt him messing with her, she did so back and they were just having fun, she phased through his attempts. “Think you can catch me?” She asked and he said “not a problem half-pint,” after a few she felt his arms around her lower back.

Arms now around his neck he could see her voluminous breasts, thinking how much she has grown in terms of physical appearance. Being interested was half of it, but for some reason he felt possessive and protective of her. Seeing her smile, hearing her heartbeat, she was relaxed and felt easy, he could tell she had some sort of affection for him. 

Curious to see he set her down on his bike, starting with “listen, I was just wondering, I know you have affection towards me but, in what way?” He asked her and she just smiled, “well, before I like started developing feelings for you, I like saw you as a mentor and friend, I liked how you kept me safe.” Looking off into the distance she continued “if we’re talking about now though, I like you more than just like a mentor or a guide.”

He processed what she said coming closer, looking into her beautiful blue eyes he could see how she feels towards him. Helping her up he pulled her in kissing her passionately, Kitty was at a lost for words, but she loved the feeling of his warm lips against her. Pulling back he said “you seem to want this,” she had a light tint of blush looking seductive, “you have no idea.” Kissing him this time with more passion.

*Time Skip*

Deciding to head back they got back on his motorcycle and took off, Kitty loved how he accepted her as his mate in a way. Seems now she belongs to only one man, and that’s Logan, as she laid on him holding on she closed her eyes. 

*Time Skip*

Pulling up to the mansion he parked his bike and Kitty was first to get off moving her hair behind her ear. “Catch you later,” blowing him a kiss she went in after returning his jacket, “maybe tonight?” Winking she just smiled. Exchanging glances he was polishing his bike, dinner would be ready soon, everyone is giving him a welcome back one. 

*Time Skip to Dinner*

Everyone gradually made their way in, wine glasses and food were prepared laid out, it looked really nice especially with candles. Logan usually sits by Kitty so it would be good to be next to each other, Kitty arrived with Rogue and Kurt taking their seats. Logan came in after next to her, and the others came in as well followed by the Professor. 

All digging in Kitty was offered a glass of red wine which Logan poured for her, she accepted it and once everyone had their drinks they made a toast. It was a great night of celebrating, good food, and most importantly, good wine. Kitty was feeling the effects after about 30 minuets and in that time she had three glasses. Same with a few others who were just eating in a good mood.

Kitty finished up along with Logan, everyone was taking their time though chatting and talking, listening to the stories of Logan’s travels. Kitty was laughing as she drank more “okay half-pint think that’s enough,” taking the glass from her. Now propped up on her elbow she just said “I’m fine, no need to worry.” Everyone felt a little buzzed, Kitty took a sip of her water. 

The Professor left early to turn in leaving the young ones to clean up, seeing Kitty’s condition Logan excused them both walking her up. “I’m fine like, yeah,” falling limp in his arms, he carried her the rest of the way. Entering her room he laid her down, “alright half-pint take it easy.” 

Pulling him down she kissed him, “I need you, stay with me,” Logan just held her wrists sitting her up, “now now half-pint, be good.” Now sitting on her bed she moved to be on his lap now kissing him passionately, good thing the door is closed. He pinned her down “who said you could dominate me?” She just laughed and that’s where he took her.

Making love she just held onto him, running her nails up and down his back, he started getting rough, leaving marks on her neck and collarbone. “Logan, please,” kissing her passionately he continued pumping in and out. “I know what you want,” he finished inside her, after a few more thrusts he pulled out laying next to her. 

Having his scent all over her, he claimed her body, as she laid nude she observed him getting his clothes on. After getting his shirt on they kissed one last time and he left the room heading to his, he had the scent of Kitty on him as well. Both had a restful night, Kitty was happy, she felt like the most special girl in the world.


End file.
